


This was fun - Let's do it again sometime!

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [12]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: When there is a battle to be fought, the sisters of Shadows are not far behind it.





	This was fun - Let's do it again sometime!

The splatters of blood had painted her boots as red as her flaring hair, and she couldn’t be more delighted.

“Did you see, huh? I smashed that fool’s skull for good!”

Turning around towards the voice, Scatty’s eyes met with her twin sister, a hair just as crimson as her own, a smile wide enough to show off her fangs when she gazed over the battlefield beneath their feet.

“I saw. Nicely done,” Scatty said, a grin matching that of Aoife’s climbing on her lips. “And if my eyes haven’t betrayed me yet, I can tell that there are more soldiers down there eager to taste the fury of your sword.”

A ravenous laughter echoed far, startling some of the fighters to glance up to the low hill looming over the battleground. The silhouette of a young woman stood out against the setting sun, but none of them dared to stare at it too long. They’d all heard the stories, the legends which had turned out to be true. The twins of Shadows had arrived, and with them, the end of the battle.

And even with that knowledge, the allies of the human race looked away as well when two pairs of green eyes glared at the mortals below.

“You know, this was fun. Let’s do it again sometime!” Piercing an arm of a wailing warrior now lying at her feet, Aoife leaned on the sword lightly and watched how the man squirmed. “Although next time, I’d hope there’s someone around here who knows how to race to the battle rather than limp away from it.”

The man let out a wrenched sob, only managing to get out one before Scathach stepped up and struck her stained spear through the remains of his mutilated neck. “Yes, I know. This was not much of a challenge, was it?”

Shaking her head, Aoife sighed. “No, but I remain hopeful for the future.”

“You always do.”

With a shared air of fortitude, they stepped apart, ignoring the twitches of a withering body between them. Side by side, the two turned to look down at the raging battle under the hill, the sounds of metal clashing and men’s dying cries consuming the senses of every living creature on the field. It was a melody of war, a tune far more familiar to the two warriors than the lullabies from their youth.

Together, without a trace of remorse or fear, Aoife and Scathach lifted the double swords they’d carried since the day of their birth, and rushed forward.

The singing of their blades joined seamlessly with the sorrowful symphony of the wind, and soon enough, the battle of Sleamhain came to an end. No stories would do justice to the sight of destruction following behind the Shadows, no bard would be able to tell his listeners how it had all played out. All that remained was the whispered rumors, passed on from mouth to ear in hushed tones. Told only during the darkest of nights, when children were already in bed. 

Few witnesses were left. Namely, a flock of ravens which feasted on the sea of corpses for many weeks after the Shadows had finished.


End file.
